Black Snurp of Time (Kubbitopia)
Black Snurp of Time (Kubbitopia) Black Snurp of Time (ブラック・スナップ・オブ・タイム Burakku sunappu Obu taimu; Walking around the trees) is one of the Members of The Black Snurp Trio He has a VERY Major Role compared to the Rest of the Trio. General Description Appearence It's a Black Snurp but with 3 Clocks Replacing his Eyes. Personality He's the Strongest of the Trio, but can get mad alot. Sometimes even Swearing. In Kubbitopia Time Snurp will follow Kubbi and her team for the Majority of World 3. Even helping with the Boss at the End of it. He even has a trial where you have to beat him in Puyo-Puyo after you rescue him from the Owl Boss. Skills Backstory Time Snurp got his Powers from the same Machine that made Earth Snurp lose his Voice. Other than that, we don't know much about him or how he met the other 2 Snurps. Origin When I first Encountered the Black Snurp Enemy, I made his Headcanon Voice DIO from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. I then made a Character for it later. Time Snurp was that Character that I made. Quotes When Kubbi and his Team first meet Time Snurp (Balled of the Snurps Play.) Space Snurp: Alright. We're here. Now, Time Snurp Should be... (Time Portal Sound Effect) ???: *Whew* Did I miss Anything? Space Snurp: OOOOooooo... Pretty Lights..... ???: HEY! STOP GETTING DISTRACTED!!! (Uses Rapidfire Punch!) Space Snurp: H--Huh? Wh---WHAT??? O--oh... Right... Th--This is Time Snurp. The Leader of our Trio. Kubbi: Sounds cool. Time Snurp: I am. As I can stop time. Anyway, we need your Help as something Dangerous is happening to this City. We've ran out of Power. Kubbi: Oh no. That sound bad. (Music Changes to Calamity Bringer.) Time Snurp: Yes. It is. There's this thing called the Nightmare-puter. It's been causing this Power-outage week after week. Year after Year. And we just can't stoo-- (Music stops as Time Snurp get's captured by "Eldest Fab Fairy" Owl.) Time Snurp: ---AAAAAHHHHH!!! HEEEELP MEEEEEEEE!!!!!! Space Snurp: O--Oh no... I---I-----I'll go with you... Okay...? (Space Snurp Joined your Team.) Kubbi: Let's get that Owl! After the Boss Battle (A Happy Ending Plays) Time Snurp: Well Done! You Did it! Now, we'll have to prepare if we want to defeat that Nightmare-puter. ONWARD!!! (Time Portal Sound Effect) Beginning the Trials (The Trial Plays) Time Snurp: Alright then. In order to train. We need to do some Trials. Since there's 3 of us, you'll have to do 3 Trials. We'll pick a Trial for you to practice. Earth Snurp: !!!!! Time Snurp: Ugh... Sure. You can pick the first one! Earth Snurp: !!! !!!!!!! !! !!!! !!!!!! (Translates to: Yay! I'm going to pick Racing!) Time Snurp: Ok then. You'll have a Racing Trial. Space Snurp? What's yours? Space Snurp: Mine will be a Relaxing Puzzle to Relax the Mind. Time Snurp: That's Deep... Anyway, My Trial is also about Puzzles, but you'll have to THINK! Kubbi: Jeez. These sound hard. Time Snurp: Don't worry. We'll sort of help you along the way. Kubbi: Then what are we waiting for? Let's get these trial's going! Training on Bosses (The Trial Plays) Time Snurp: Alright. Now that we've completed the Trials, it's time to train on Bosses. Kubbi: (Sighs which having Waterfall of Tears.) Space Snurp: It's okay Kubs. Earth Snurp will fight for you. Right Earth Snurp? Earth Snurp: !!! (Earth Snurp Joined your Team) Space Snurp: Good. Then without further ado, let's beat those guys. Confronting the Nightmare-puter (Balled of the Snurps Play.) Time Snurp: Right. I think that's enough training for now. Let's show that Nightmare-puter who's boss! And now, you guys can't come with. Earth Snurp: !!!!! Space Snurp: But I wanna feel like a hero... ;.; Time Snurp: It's simply too Dangerous for you guys. Besides, you snurps are too young to fight this thing. Space Snurp: *Sigh* Okay... (Time Snurp joined your Team) Time Snurp: Well Kubs? What are we waiting for? On to the Sinister Plant! (Later at the Sinister Plant) (Daunting Opponent Plays) Time Snurp: THERE You Are!!! Time to END You!!! (Battle Intro: Here I Go! will start the Battle.) Trivia * Time Snurp's whole Character is a pretty Obvious Refrence to DIO from JoJo's Bizzare Adventure. * One of the Black Snurps of this Trio represent a Fab Fairy. Time Snurp Represents the Eldest because he's more Focused than the Rest and knows what he's doing. Category:Mrblock28 Category:Characters Category:Kubbitopia Category:Snurps Category:NPCs